What The Heck Just Happened? Squeal
by bigredfox10
Summary: This is CM Punk's point of view on what happened on Friday Night Smackdown a.k.a The Great American Bash Special Live Event on Tuesday 7/03/12 when AJ kissed Daniel Bryan and him at the same time.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from the WWE. **

**Hi, everyone! This is the squeal to "What The Heck Just Happened". **

**Sorry, that this story is a week late. I'm using a computer at school to post my stories.**

**This is CM Punk's point of view on what happened on Friday Night Smackdown (aka The Great American Bash Special Live Event on Tuesday) 7/03/12 when AJ kissed Daniel Bryan and him at the same time. **

**Anyways, Enjoy!**

I was in the back watching through the monitor, Goatface 'trying' to convict AJ to forgive him for all the terrible shit he had done to her. Heh, I knew what he was really doing. He is trying to persuade AJ to give him the victory and screw me outta _my_ title at the Money in the Bank.

That is _not_ gonna happen!

So, I decided to go out to the ring and stop this bullshit fake-as-hell lovey-dovey nonsense. Once I entered the ring, I told AJ that I didn't come out here to suck up to her so she could give me the win at the Money in the Bank event. But instead, I told her that I was worry about her mental state and that she _really_ needs professional help.

Now I admit, I did not come out there to kiss some crazy chick's ass. That's Goatface's job and trust me, he's damn good at it. But anyways, I explained to AJ that she needs to go to a therapist to deal with her problems because with her whack-out state of mind, I'm not sure if she's qualified to be the special guest referee for our match.

After I was done talking to her, she stared at me with those creepy eyes again. I was used to her staring at me like that, so I was not fazed by it. Then what she did next shocked the shit outta me.

She went over to Daniel Bryan and kissed him.

WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?

I mean, am I'm losing my mind or something?

Anyways, I watched as the kiss turned into something….disturbing as hell. They began making out in the middle of the ring in front of me and everybody in the whole arena. Hell, even the guy selling popcorn saw the nasty-ass, puking-my-fucking-guts-out make-out session.

I was so speechless and disgusted (and also a little jealous) that I left outta the ring. I was about to walk up the ramp until I felt AJ roughly yank my arm so I could turn around and face her. The real truth is that I really didn't want to talk to her right now because she may try to tell me that the kiss was an accident or some other bullshit lie.

I looked at her for a moment, waiting for her to say something, but once again, she suddenly shocked me again.

SHE KISSED ME!

Right_ after_ she got finished slipping her tongue down that hillbilly's mouth.

Ugh, yuck! I could still taste his saliva. Ewww! Now, I gotta go to the bathroom and rinse my mouth out with a_ lot_ of mouthwash. But luckily, I could still taste her sweet flavor once she also shoved her tongue in my mouth.

Damn, her kiss was soooo good! But I gotta get my mind off of her and focus on my match at the Money in the Bank.

After she was done making out with me, she began skipping to the backstage area. I stood still like one of those British guards, not even moving a muscle. I saw the stupid look on Bryan's face and I could tell that he was shocked and confused as hell.

Nevertheless, I have a bad feeling that she is playing _both_ of us for saps. But at the same time, it doesn't matter because at the Money in the Bank I will defeat Daniel Bryan and still be the WWE Champion. Hell, I don't even give a fuck if AJ is the special guest referee 'cause I don't need her help to retained my title. I can do it by myself with no assistance from anyone because my name is CM Punk and I'm the best wrestler in the whole fucking world!

But back to the awkward weird situation that occurred between me, AJ, and Bryan, I really want to know what the fuck is wrong with AJ. I mean, it's bad enough that she pushed me through the table on top of Daniel Bryan on Raw, but now on Smackdown, she gonna make-out with me?

But whatever the case may be, I don't care and I'm not gonna worry about it. The _only _thing I care about is keeping my WWE Championship title.

THAT'S IT!

But since I had two more weeks to worry about that, I still question about what happened right now when that nut job kissed me. In fact, I still had only one question that kept repeating in my mind.

"WHAT THE _FUCK_ JUST HAPPENED?"

**So, what do you all think!**

**A/N: I accept any kind of review, whether it is anonymous or logged in. Heck, you don't even have to log in if you don't want to. It makes reviewing much easier. And remember, the more you loyal readers' review, the happier I get. :) :) :)**

**Please read and review!**

**Thank you!**


End file.
